


Midnight Snacking

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Churchington, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you can't bake"<br/>"It's from the box, how hard can it possibly be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snacking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "its 2 am and you're craving cake we're both up anyway so let's just bake in our underwear"
> 
> [ that title is kind of crappy but whatever u kno ]

"Leonard." Wash says in that voice that says he's irritated and tired but obviously has not able to sleep, and Church thinks he's probably awake for the same reasons he is, but Washington's just way quieter about it and doesn't toss and turn like he does.  
"I can't fucking sleep, okay?" Church huffs, fully turning in the sheets to face his partner.  
"Well, try. We have things to do in the morning." Washington says while his arms snake around Leonard's waist, pulling him closer. Church pushes at the arms holding him and sits up.  
An audible groan leaves Washington knowing he wont be able to get some sleep while Church is up and reluctantly he sits up as well, rubbing his hands down his face.

"I'm hungry, what have we got to eat?" Church asks, standing from their bed now, padding out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.  
"We might have some leftover lasagna from dinner last night." Wash says, not far off behind him now leaning against the counter and contemplating whether or not to make a cup of coffee for them both since he has no idea how long he and Church will be up.  
"Wasn't that from like three weeks ago?"

Washington isn't sure, but that would probably explain the stomach aches he had after lunch the other day.  
He's taken from his thoughts when Church holds up a box of chocolate cake mix in front of him, "You can't bake." Wash says, giving Church one of those 'please don't even try it' looks.  
"It's from the box, how hard can it possibly be?" Church says shrugging and already taking out the utensils and ingredients for it.  
Wash only sighs and helps by turning on the oven and coating the baking pan with that magical non-sticking spray that Church forgets to use when he cooks.  
There's really no use arguing when Church is craving something sweet, Wash learned to just go with it.  
It was one of the weaknesses Wash knew that could get Church do almost anything for him.

Wash lets Church take over the preparation, only interjecting when Church left a huge ass eggshell in the batter.  
"How's it taste?" Church asks, sticking his finger in the batter and offering it to Washington.  
"I can't believe you just did that." Wash says, almost disgusted.  
"Just taste it, asshole. It's not like my hands have been up my nose while I was making this, was it?"  
Wash doesn't answer and licks the batter off Church's finger, "It's fine. You know as fine as a store bought batter would taste like."  
"Good. Told you it wouldn't be hard." Church smiles, turning away to pour the batter into the pan.  
"Well, you know you have almost set the apartment on fire more than once, sorry I have a little bit of doubt about your baking abilities." Washington says, opening the oven door so Church can place then pan inside.  
"I've been over this, it wasn't my fault."  
"Oh no, of course not. There just wasn't anyone else in the apartment when it happened though." Wash gets a good jab at his side for that and he laughs, rubbing the spot as he places a kiss at Church's temple.

While they wait the couple retreat to the sofa. Wash has Church pressed against him with his arm underneath his head. Church had grabbed a small quilt to cover up with, but it only did it's job just barely. Wash kinda wished he had at least thrown on some sweats before leaving bed.  
They relish in the quiet for a while, only communicating with small touches to let the other know they're still there.

Wash isn't sure when they had fallen asleep, probably sometime while his hand unconsciously raked through Church's unruly hair and the other was played with by Church himself, lacing their hands together. But he does know they were rudely waken up forty minutes later by a very loud fire alarm and smoke emanating from their oven.


End file.
